<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At Last by fandomtrash2611</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661510">At Last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611'>fandomtrash2611</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bookshop, Christmas, Christmas is the time of love after all, Confessions, Cute, First Time, Fluffy, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Romance, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Presents, Temptation, an angel and a demon in love, dinner at the ritz, hope you like it, ineffable husbands, inspired by a song, post armageddon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:36:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is good at temptation and human sin. Aziraphale curious and inexperienced. A bottle of good Whiskey and the talking about sin and temptation changes everything for them one evening. Will the demon accomplish it to make the angel fall?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello my dears!</p><p>This is it then, my first Good Omens fanfiction. :) <br/>I started it ages ago after finishing Good Omens once more but got stuck. Last night I had an inspiration and finished it in one go. A helpful inspiration was Etta James' song "At Last" which is just romantic and extremely beautiful. <br/>I do hope you guys like our Ineffable Husbands in this one. </p><p>Enjoy! :) </p><p>love, Y.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was late when </span>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  <span> and Crowley left the Ritz and finished their celebration. It was getting colder these days and it looked as if it would rain soon. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> what are we up to now?”, Crowley asked cheerful and smiled a bit at his angel. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess going home and getting sober would be a good idea. Back to normal so to say”, </span>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  <span> said and looked past him at the humans around them. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Back to normal”, Crowley said although he didn’t agree. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to get back to normal. Not after everything that had happened. After everything they had been through. Together. The demon looked at the angel for a while and he could see a slight blush on his cheeks. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then”, he mumbled, buried his hands in his pockets and left his friend.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  <span> could see that something was not right. Something had changed, yet he stayed where he was and after the demon had vanished around a corner, he made his way back to his bookshop. He was happy and thankful that the boy, Adam Young, had restored it. Also, the Bentley. </span>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  <span> knew how much Crowley loved that car. Yet it felt different from before, being back in the bookstore and in his little flat above it. It felt more lonely than usual. He had never felt lonely like this over the centuries. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Exhausted from the latest events, he made his way upstairs to his flat and headed to bed, yet he couldn’t sleep. His thoughts stayed with his friend and he wondered what Crowley was up to. He wondered if the demon was sometimes thinking of him, like he did. But he knew he probably didn’t. But </span>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  <span> would never know how wrong he was with this assumption. Despite what he thought, the demon was wide awake, thinking about the angel. About what they’ve been through. He wondered what </span>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  <span> was doing at the moment, if he was thinking about the same, about him. Crowley stepped to the small bar table in his office and poured himself a drink, while looking out of the high windows in his flat. He felt lonely, for the first time in centuries, he truly felt alone. After a few hours and a lot of drinks, he sighed and decided to call the angel. A few rings later, the angel picked up. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel”, he </span>
  <span>mumbled</span>
  <span> into the phone. “It’s me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?”, Aziraphale </span>
  <span>asked a bit worried because he was calling this late.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, all good. I just wanted to talk to you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“At this hour?”, Aziraphale </span>
  <span>laughed a bit. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called”, Crowley </span>
  <span>admitted</span>
  <span> and wanted to hang up but the angel didn’t let him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. Please don’t hang up.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They both stayed silent for a moment. No one needed to say anything, it was enough to hear the other breath at the other end. Crowley slumped back into his armchair and sipped on his drink, while Aziraphale </span>
  <span>sat in his armchair as well, wrapped in a warm cardigan.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Unbelievable</span>
  <span>”, Crowley then mumbled. “I still can’t believe we made it through the </span>
  <span>apocalypse</span>
  <span> and all that’s been going on in heaven and hell.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Agnes helped us a lot with her gift. She truly </span>
  <span>saved</span>
  <span> our </span>
  <span>life</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and I’m thankful for it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Angel, I am. I... She helped us preserve this life. Our freedom actually. No one will be bothering us in a while and I’m grateful. I’m sick of all that’s going on between heaven and hell. About everything that could come between us.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Between us?”, Aziraphale </span>
  <span>said quietly and his heart made a jump.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes... Between our friendship.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But we always knew it would be dangerous, when we knew each other. We’re on different sides </span>
  <span>after</span>
  <span> all.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We were. Now it’s just our side.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes”, Aziraphale </span>
  <span>agreed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He liked the term “our”. Always had when Crowley referred to them like this. And it had happened more and more during the centuries, he realised. They had bumped in each other more often during their jobs that seemed to overlap more often than they did in the beginning. He had never mind and was always a bit excited to spend time with the demon, realising that they became close friends and allies. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You still </span>
  <span>there,</span>
  <span> Angel?”, Crowley asked when there was only silence on the other end. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you think about a midnight drink? I got a very good bottle of Whiskey here that I don’t want to open alone. What if I slither over and tempt you to a glass?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  
  <span>smiled</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You would?”, Crowley said surprised. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. When will you be there?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Half an hour.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. See you then.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They hung up and Crowley was out of his chair immediately, grabbing the bottle, slipping into his jacket, grabbing his keys and he was out and on his way to Aziraphale’s bookshop. He was somehow happy, his pace lighter than before. He arrived in time and before he could knock, </span>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  
  <span>opened</span>
  <span> the door and let him inside. Crowley smiled and hold up the bottle. The angel blushed and </span>
  <span>gestured</span>
  <span> to the sofa where he had lit a bunch of candles that illuminated the place in a cosy atmosphere. Crowley made himself comfortable after slipping out of his </span>
  <span>jacket. Aziraphale </span>
  <span>handed him two glasses and the demon poured them both a drink before his eyes wandered to the angel. He was only waring some pyjama pants and a buttoned cardigan over it. He liked when his angel looked all fluffy and soft. They clinked glasses for a moment and then both sipped from the golden liqueur and started talking about old times.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember when we met in Rome? I loved the wine and the taverns back then”, Aziraphale said when they had already emptied half the bottle. “And the food was delicious.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Yes,</span>
  <span> and the bath houses. I loved those. All steamy, warm and full of dark corners”, Crowley said and grinned drunkenly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  <span> grinned and blushed. Crowley loved when the angel was blushing. It showed his innocence and pureness and Crowley always felt obliged to tempt him then. To make him experience things he had never tried. Like now.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I always wondered, have you never </span>
  <span>given</span>
  <span> into temptation then?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”, the angel asked and blushed some more.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah come on Angel. We’ve all been weak over the centuries. You can’t tell me you’ve never kissed anyone before or made love. Gave into the temptations of the flesh.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh... I... Well actually I never did, no.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in all these years?” The angel shook his head. “That’s truly impressive.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It is forbidden”, </span>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  <span> tried to explain. “The other angels say, that God doesn’t want us to experience the joys of human life because they would be too distracting from our mission. The other angels never understood why I love food so much either and it got me in trouble more than one time.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s not the same”, Crowley laughed. “But I get what you mean. You enjoy human pleasures as much as I do. </span>
  <span>Sadly,</span>
  <span> not in the same way”, he mumbled and the angel was surprised. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What does that mean? He tried to shove every thought about it away and sipped from his drink again. The alcohol was strong and soon both of them were properly drunk and Crowley once more mentioned human sins. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t get it though”, he said. “You enjoy human joys like reading or eating, a good drink and a sunny day in the park, yet you never enjoyed the sins of the human flesh. I still can’t believe that you never gave into the temptation in thousands of years!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well there also never was the right moment or the right one to try it with.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The angel got more and more comfortable and talkative, Crowley realised and so he hoped to find out more. Compared to him, walking and existing sin, the angel was a saint, even though the other winged dicks upstairs may </span>
  <span>think</span>
  <span> differently. Crowley had given into the sins of the flesh decades ago and was very fond of it. It was distracting, yes but never had been in that special way since all these encounters had been meaningless to him. Not so his friendship with the angel. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So you would be willing to try with the right one Angel?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I probably would. I like to understand what humans find in it. What they feel and how love influences our life.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you be willing to try with someone you don’t love?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  <span> looked confused at the demon beside him. Crowley sipped from his drink and met the eyes of the angel. Interested, confused, thinking about what he had said. The angel licked his lips and stared at his friend for another moment. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you suggest?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know”, Crowley said. “But if you want to try. I’d be fine to give you a few lessons.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  <span> felt his heart nearly stop. His mind raced and he couldn’t keep a clear thought with all this alcohol. But neither of them had decided to sober up and this was the result. Some bickering about human sins and now an offer from the demon he could barely refuse. Curiosity had always been the </span>
  <span>angel's</span>
  <span> problem. So now. He was too curious to think properly about what consequences this could have or why Crowley suggested it in the first place. While the demon could see how his mind raced, he was calmer than he had anticipated. He had offered it. He had made the step he had wanted to take centuries ago. Yet it was a simple offer that would not give anything away. Anything about how he felt. Anything about what he truly wanted. He knew it was selfish to tempt the angel like this, made him fall like this, but he couldn’t go on like they now did. He wanted more. He needed more! Then without realising it at first, </span>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  <span> nodded and blushed. When Crowley registered it, he nearly jumped up, pretty excited that his angel had said yes. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> you want a lesson in the sins of the human flesh?” The angel nodded. “Well then let me teach you the art of kissing first”, Crowley mumbled and leaned in so their lips pressed together. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  <span> froze and couldn’t believe that he was now kissed by a demon and his best friend! But when Crowley moved closer after nothing happened – he had anticipated thunder and lightning but all was calm – he relaxed a bit and closed his eyes. Crowley put a hand on the angel’s cheek and </span>
  <span>deepened</span>
  <span> the kiss a little, urging him with his lips and tongue to open his mouth and when he did, he explored it and played with him. </span>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  <span> was lost. He just let Crowley do as he liked and it was magical. He could feel the blush creep up his neck and the urge to touch and respond. After a moment of </span>
  <span>hesitation,</span>
  <span> the angel did and he moved his lips as well. Crowley let out a soft chuckle and captured his lips again, before pulling him closer, pressing their bodies as close together as he could. He could feel the angel’s heavenly presence more forceful than ever and he had thought that it would hurt him when he touched the angel like this, but nothing bad had happened. No one had </span>
  <span>interfered</span>
  <span>. The </span>
  <span>angel's</span>
  <span> lips where softer than he had imagined and so was his skin when he touched his cheek. Yet he still hesitated a bit and was reserved when it came to touching Crowley. His hands simply were at his side and only one rested on his chest. They kissed and soon </span>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  
  <span>loosened</span>
  <span> up and kissed him back a bit. He wasn’t experienced at all – that the demon could tell – but he didn’t mind. It was a pleasure to introduce him to all of this, to teach him and make him his’. They kissed for hours and when they finally let go of each other, their lips were swollen, their clothes rumpled and their minds clouded by the passion they had felt. </span>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  <span> blinked at Crowley, lips parted, panting for air. Crowley just sat here, sorted and seemed not slightly affected by all this. Yet inside him was a storm. A storm of passion, of lust, of impatience. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d better go and let you get some rest. It was an interesting day”, he said and stood up quite tipsy and light headed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t drive this drunk”, the angel said with a slight concern in his voice. “You could be </span>
  <span>discorporated</span>
  <span> during an accident.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Angel. I’ll be fine.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And with </span>
  <span>these words</span>
  <span> and before he could protest again, the demon was out of his door and on his way home. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  <span> didn’t hear of him for days and then suddenly, the demon once more showed up on his doorstep. Smiling he leaned at one of the pillars in his bookstore and looked at him while he was doing the books.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope I didn’t </span>
  <span>interrupt</span>
  <span> something”, Crowley said when he closed the books and put away his glasses.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. What are you doing here?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just </span>
  <span>wanted</span>
  <span> to pop by. Say hello. I was bored.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The angel nodded and just looked at him for a moment before he got up and put the books away. Crowley followed him, eyes resting on this delicious bum in the tight trousers. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to go for a walk and have some lunch?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not in the mood, thank you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what do you want to do?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to be here because of my business. We’re opened if you haven’t realised.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The demon could hear the slight anger and sadness in the voice of his friend and was </span>
  <span>surprised</span>
  <span>. This wasn’t </span>
  <span>Aziraphale’s</span>
  <span> style. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong Angel?”, he asked worried and looked at him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going too fast for me Crowley”, he said softly. “I can’t do this.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The kiss and everything. I can’t.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then we won’t”, Crowley said simple even though it broke his heart to not be able to touch his angel again, feel his lips. “If that’s the only thing that worries you, I won’t touch you ever again.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me some time.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley nodded and then left him without another word. He could deal with that. He could give him the time he needed if it meant that he would see his best friend again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weeks passed and he didn’t hear from </span>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  <span> at all. He was worried and regularly checked on his friend just to see if heaven had interfered but they hadn’t. Instead he found his friend alone, reading, researching and avoiding him. No calls, no letters, nothing. Until Christmas. Crowley had decided to take a nap and it had taken longer than he had anticipated. He had slept nearly a full month when he woke up and wandered through his flat when his phone rang. It was the angel. Interested and excited to hear his </span>
  <span>friend's</span>
  <span> voice, he picked up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley”, the angel said at the other end. “I hope I didn’t disturb you. I just wanted to check in how you are.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just got up from a nap”, he admitted.</span>
  
</p><p><span>“Oh that’s good I suppose”, he stammered and Crowley sighed.</span> <br/><span>“What do you want Angel? Just spit it out.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“It’s Christmas tomorrow.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’d like to invite you over for dinner. Mostly as an apology how I spoke to you and because it’s Christmas.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley thought about it for a moment but then agreed that they would meet up for dinner tomorrow night at the bookshop.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The angel was nervous the next day and hoped that everything would be perfect for when his friend would arrive soon. He had dressed into his usual suit and bowtie and had decorated everything for Christmas. He even had a tree in the middle of his bookshop. At </span>
  <span>precisely</span>
  <span> 8pm the doorbell rang and Crowley arrived. He hadn’t changed that much in all these months they haven’t seen each other. </span>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  <span> took Crowley’s long dark coat and hung it up before he accepted the small gift Crowley had got him for the invitation. A bottle of wine from France, year 1793.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. That’s wonderful! Dinner’s just finished.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  <span> knew it was the year Crowley had </span>
  <span>saved</span>
  <span> him from the </span>
  <span>Guillotine</span>
  <span>. They headed upstairs to the angel’s flat and had dinner shortly after. It was delicious and the wine was perfect for the evening. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m truly sorry for what I said to you last time we met”, the angel then apologised out of the blue after dessert. “I was overwhelmed by the whole situation. I needed time to think and meanwhile I missed you. I missed our talks, our dinners and walks. I missed you as my friend and I’m so sorry if I ruined this in any way.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley stayed silent and just looked at his angel. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t lose me as a friend. I missed you too Angel and I’m happy you called to have dinner tonight.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two friends smiled at each other and yet Crowley saw that there was more his friend liked to say.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought about it for a long time. I wasn’t sure if this would be the right thing to do but I can’t help myself....”, he sighed. “I want to learn from you. I want to learn everything you can teach me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley was baffled, no that was an understatement. He was completely shocked and had no idea how to react, what to say. Crowley watched his angel </span>
  <span>intensely</span>
  <span>, scrutinized him. Was he for real? Was he really suggesting this? The demon could see how nervous he was, how he blushed and how he fumbled with his napkin and avoided his look. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel”, he then said softly. “Look at me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  <span> obeyed and looked into Crowley’s face. He shivered. E</span>
  <span>ven though he couldn’t see the demon’s eyes he knew he was staring at him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why now?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I... I couldn’t think of anything else during the past weeks. It was all on my mind. All the time. I felt something when I kissed you that night and I want to feel it again.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s breath hitched. Did his angel just agree to be his?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really sure about all this?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I... I am”, </span>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  
  <span>stuttered</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not Angel. You’re a bad liar.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The angel blushed again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I am not sure. I just know that I want to try all of this. To get some experience.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And since I offered you....”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley sighed. </span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> this was his fault. He was about to make the angel fall and he knew that there was no turning back if they did this. For both of them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I got a present for you”, he then said to distract them both for a moment. “Here, I hope you like it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley handed him a small package that was untidily wrapped. </span>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  <span> looked at him and smiled a little. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Crowley.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They finished their dinner and then made </span>
  <span>themselves</span>
  <span> comfortable on the </span>
  <span>huge</span>
  <span> sofa in the bookstore, by the Christmas tree. </span>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  <span> handed him another glass of wine and sat beside him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Open it Angel.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He obeyed and took Crowley’s present and opened it. It was a book. Italian. Original copy from the 13</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> century. Dante’s Divine Comedy.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it would be fun to read”, he said and Aziraphale laughed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much. I actually don’t have a copy of this.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley was happy that he loved his present. The angel leaned over and quickly pressed his lips against Crowley’s. He was surprised but then leaned closer and deepened the kiss a little. It was good and the angel hummed happily. Crowley’s fingers </span>
  <span>buried</span>
  <span> in his tights and pulled him closer. The angel was surprised but enjoyed it. Crowley pulled him closer and pushed him into the soft cushions. He could feel how the angel fall apart underneath his hands, </span>
  <span>rummaging</span>
  <span> over his body, touching him and making him want more. How much he wanted this despite their differences and who they were. Was this what love felt like? Crowley had no idea but he enjoyed the closeness. </span>
  <span>Aziraphale’s</span>
  <span> soft and inexperienced touches.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel”, he mumbled when their lips parted for a moment. “I’m not sure I can hold back any longer.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t”, mumbled the angel and captured his lips once again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> the demon didn’t. Somehow, </span>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  <span> had no idea how this happened, they were in his bed and Crowley was over him, pressing their bodies together, kissing him and fumbling at his bowtie while getting rid of his glasses and tossing them to the bedside table. He slowly got rid of the bowtie while he kissed him repeatedly and then tossed it away. </span>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  <span> moaned when he wandered with soft kisses over his cheek down to his neck. His fingers lay on his sides while Crowley was sitting half on him, continuing to undress the angel slowly. He pulled him up and got rid of the jacket, the vest and the shirt a few minutes later. The angel’s skin was white and soft and perfect. Crowley started kissing down his chest to his soft tummy and had to realise that his angel was ticklish. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ticklish?”, he asked and smiled softly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit”, </span>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  <span> said and blushed again and looked into the soft snake eyes of Crowley.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Adorable”, the demon mumbled and kissed him again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Th angel was easily distracted by his touches and </span>
  <span>overwhelmed</span>
  <span> by the sensations streaming through his body. Yet he wanted to make Crowley feel the same. Make him shiver and moan as he did to him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“May I?”, he asked shily and gestured to Crowley’s clothes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The demon sat them both up and nodded. With trembling fingers, he got rid of Crowley’s scarf, his vest and </span>
  <span>shoved the black t-shirt over his head</span>
  <span>. But Crowley distracted him with more soft kisses. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re distracting me”, the angel mumbled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the point”, Crowley teased and nibbled at his ear.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley waited and let the angel continue to let his hands slip over his chest, down to his hips. Both of them sat half naked on each other’s laps and just touched and kissed. </span>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  <span> let his fingers slide over his snake </span>
  <span>tattoo</span>
  <span> by his left cheek and despite what he had expected, he couldn’t feel anything bad while touching the demon. No demonic influences. Just sadness.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean Angel?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sad.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “I’m not.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie Crowley. I can sense emotions”, </span>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  <span> mumbled. “Why are you sad?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I just remembered something.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The day I thought I lost you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“When my bookshop burned down?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes”, Crowley said. “I was </span>
  <span>devastated</span>
  <span> that I lost my best friend. I mean we spend over 6000 years together.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes...”, the angel agreed. “It was an unpleasant thought.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <span>now it’s</span>
  <span> all right?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so. I mean we finally are doing this”, the angel said and blushed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally?”, Crowley mumbled and smiled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes... I... I thought about this a lot. I think we should have done this centuries ago because somehow my feelings are deeper than I thought.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This could end up in you falling Angel.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care. I’ve already fallen all those centuries ago.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  <span> kissed him deeply and they both felt something weird. It Crowley felt something heavenly floating him, while the angel felt something darker, something demonic. But both of them felt incredibly human at this moment. Crowley shoved the angel into the cushions and continued his sweet torture with his lips and hands and once more used his powers to made the rest of their clothes vanish. </span>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  <span> laughed and once more blushed. Crowley took his time and they made sweet and gentle love that even made God blush if he had watched.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was early in the morning when </span>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  <span> lay in Crowley’s arms. Neither of them could sleep yet both were exhausted. Crowley had put the blanket over their bodies and held the angel tight. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That was... extraordinary”, the angel mumbled and the demon laughed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it was.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did this ever happen?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean Angel?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“An angel and a demon, defeating their sides and falling in love.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure but since we’re both a shame for our sides, I don’t really care”, Crowley confessed. “We're outcasts and we only have us.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The angel turned around and kissed him </span>
  <span>again. Crowley rested a hand on his cheek and closed his eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Angel. I’m starving. Want to have dinner?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually no. I’d rather we continue this. But I could cook so we wouldn’t have to leave the house?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve a better idea”, Crowley said and it only took a minute until a large try with food showed up beside them and a fresh bottle of wine cooled on the nightstand. </span>
  <span>”Now</span>
  <span> we don’t even have to leave the bed.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <span>angel</span>
  <span> laughed while Crowley leaned on one arm and started to eat and feed his angel. This was pure domestic bliss and he loved it. They had helped stopping the apocalypse, defeated both sides, stayed alive meanwhile and had found each other. Nothing could come between them, Crowley thought. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Crowley”, </span>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
  <span> the said after a while when they held each other after another passionate day of lovemaking and talking.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Angel.”</span>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>